


Alyssa and Two Men

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Just an one-shot of Alyssa, Jim and Kevin after the events of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written story. Enjoy!

**November 16, 1998**

Well, it was a pretty good day. One month after the Raccoon City Incident, Kevin decided to throw an reunion party for everyone. Man, it was definitely out of this world. There was music blaring out of the speakers and the most awesomest cuisine that the gang can grab their hands on. Everything from the finest burgers (including cheeseburgers) to the most delicious chocolate and such tasty buffalo wings to gorge out on. Everyone was having their fun. George and Cindy are chatting and laughing, Yoko was busy on the phone, but talking to David at the same time, and Mark was stuffing his face with a cheeseburger and hot wings because he was hungry. All while Kevin and Jim are monitoring the party and laughing. To put it simply best, they were having a very good time. 

Well, except Alyssa, who was busy being slumped on the table and drinking a bottle of vodka. She was still traumatized about what happened in September and had started drinking on the night after Raccoon City was destroyed. Right now, she was trying to get drunk, while eating the most beautiful chocolate she have ever seen in her life. It tasted very good. She was wearing a red dress with black high-heels. 

It seemed to her that nothing could forget Raccoon City. And on top of that, she had things to publish on the newspaper. 

Meanwhile, Kevin was walking with Jim when they saw Alyssa, drinking her thoughts and worries away. 

"Man, she look depressed about something." Jim said. "Better hope she don't get alcohol poisoning..."

"Well, we need a plan to make her feel better. Got any ideas?"

"How about we surprise her with a threesome? I've read it on a website."

"That's good!"

Alyssa was getting up and drunk a shot of vodka before leaving for the bedroom. They beat her and sat on the bed. Then the door was opened. 

The first thing she said was, "What the hell do you want?"

"We're here to surprise you." Kevin said. 

"No, thank you!" She said. 

"We saw you drinking. Are you becoming an alcoholic?" Jim asked her. 

"Really? I just...like to drink so I calm down." Alyssa said. 

"Drinking is not the answer. But there's something we can make you happy again." He said. 

"You do?! Tell me or show me!" Alyssa said, excited.

The two looked at her before they each took their pants off revealing boxers as Kevin's was dark blue while Jim's was green with basketballs on the boxers. They both had bulges poking out. 

"Ooooooh...that's the surprise?" Alyssa asked as she took off their boxers as it revealed their cocks. Kevin had 10 inches and Jim had 11 inches. "Oh yeah. I will do this for you two."

Just to get themselves started, Kevin and Jim felt their big cocks get stroked by two of Alyssa's beautifully crafted hands. The boys felt a little relaxed and calm, moaning to their hearts content. Albeit the handjob she was giving to them was a little slow, nevertheless, it still aroused both Kevin and Jim like crazy.

Finally, Alyssa slowly put the rim of Kevin's cock inside of her mouth and started shifting back and forth. Her tongue wrapped around the head of his cock, just wiping it with circular motions. As she did that, she continued to stroke Jim's cock. 

"Oooh...this is nice!" Jim said.

Not wanting Jim to be left out, Alyssa went all over on his cock, flickering it just to make the subway worker tickle all over. Jim spazzed a bit, but soon remained calm as ever while Alyssa's tongue did the work. Kevin on the other hand, smirked in delight as he saw Alyssa's hand stroke his cock like a total pro. The feeling felt very warm and enticing to the cop, who was drinking a lot of the pleasure in. 

Suddenly, she stopped and took her red dress off, revealing she wasn't wearing anything under the dress. The two give her a naughty look. 

"I want you two to fuck me hard...." Alyssa said as she got into the doggie style position.  They couldn't believe it; her ass was 34-inches. 

"Okay, Jim. I want you to fuck her ass while I fuck her pussy. Deal?" Kevin told him. 

"Yes. I do it then." Jim said. 

Using careful precision, the two managed to fit inside her perfectly well, proceeding to thrust inside her repeatedly. They scraped inside her back and forth, filling every one of her holes at a time. The feeling really hurt a bit for Alyssa, but she managed to muster through the pain altogether. 

"Oh God, yes! Keep going, guys!" Alyssa yelled. 

They nodded and continued to thrust inside both of her holes. She'd never had her pussy and her asshole being penetrated at the same time. Finally, after several minutes of thrusting, she started to shake as something was about to explode. 

"Oh! I'm cumming!" She yelled, as her juices flow out of her pussy and she shivered from the orgasm she had. "I've done my part, now you guys do yours...."

"What do you prefer?" Kevin asked her. 

"Just surprise me." Alyssa smirked. 

They got off of her and surprised Alyssa with the oral/anal position. Jim was still fucking her asshole while she was sucking Kevin's cock. 

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmm..." Alyssa moaned and muffled as she rubbed her clit hard as she could. She was loving every minute of it. 

At first, they started slow in a smooth pace, but as soon as seconds increased, they stepped up their speed. Alyssa looked helpless, being trapped between two cocks in a hard place. But she wasn't bothered by it as long as he was busy feeling and tasting their respective pre-cum glistening from their groins.

Suddenly, either Kevin or Jim won't last long as their orgasm is coming. They continued to thrust in a faster speed while Alyssa tried to match their thrusts. It felt so good for the three of them. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gettin' there...!" Kevin grunted. 

"Me too!" Jim said. "In fact, I'm cumming right now!"

Jim was the first to reach climax as he filled Alyssa's asshole up with cum. She moaned in pleasure as she felt this. He pulled out and started shafting his cock to her face. 

"You too, cum on my face." Alyssa said. 

"Gladly..." Kevin smirked. 

One by one, the two men shafted repeatedly, grunting more loudly by the second while their hips jerked. 

Suddenly, milky lotions of cum had shot all over her face and her mouth. Not to mention that it even landed on her hair. Alyssa swallowed what she caught in her mouth and smiled at them.

"Mmmmmm, you guys were so tasty..." She smirked at them. 

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jim smirked back. 

"So...do you like your surprise?" Kevin asked.

"I sure did." Alyssa answered.

"So did us," Jim smirked. "So, should we head back to the party?"

"Sure. After all, it's a reunion."

They laughed as they put their clothes back on and went back to the party.

It goes to show that reunions can be fun...

 


End file.
